vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bounty Hunter (Dungeon Hunter)
Summary An orphan, saved and recruited to the Bounty Hunter guild by its former Leader. After seeing his master fall victim to a treacherous plot, his personality starts to slowly change. Previously an arrogant Bounty Hunter who only cared about money, now the savior of the entire Human Realm, against the creatures of the Void, the Undead and the long forgotten Spirits of war. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically | 9-A to 8-C with his weapons | Unknown with the boosters Name: Referred to as Bounty Hunter all the time, his real name is unknown Origin: Dungeon Hunter 5 Gender: Male/Female (Depends on the player's choice) Age: Appears to be in his mid 30s Classification: Bounty Hunter, Guild Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 4; Unaffected by a Mezzogian's Dance and a Mezzogian can make people go insane just by the act of moving), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by mind attacks from Sorcerers and the Crow), Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by attacks which snatch away the memories of their targets), Reactive Power Level (The more he fights, the stronger he becomes) | All previous abilities in addition to Light Manipulation (Via most of his Light based spells and weapons), Can summon Fiery intangible Spirits to aid him, a Hammer from the sky and Small Meteors (Via Burning Phantasm, Immortals' Justice and Draconid Outburst), Darkness Manipulation (Via most of his Darkness based spells and weapons), Holy Manipulation (Via Arctoro's Bulwark and similar gears), Curse Manipulation and Sealing (Via Khiil Urd's Hexglaive), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via most of his fire based spells), Lightning Manipulation (Via most of his Light based scrolls), Poison Manipulation (Via Worldrender staff and similar weapons), Can nullify and bypass magical defenses and attacks (Via Wandbreaker), Forcefield Creation, Can attack and hurt intangible and Non-Corporeal beings with almost every single one of his attacks, Aura (Overwhelming type by being toxic for all living creatures with his Scorpion Demon's Plate), Soul Manipulation (Can damage souls via most of his Darkness based weapons and consume them via Crystalmar Greatsword), Resurrection (Via Mist of Death), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate probability to the point where most of his enemies die just by a misplaced step even before a single hit is thrown via Khiil Urd's Hexglaive), Life and Death Manipulation (Via Demeter's Scepter), Statistics Amplification (Via Warcry), Empathic Manipulation (Via most of his Light and Nature based weapons), Berserk Mode, Smoke Manipulation, Can turn his hatred into raw magical power (Via Ensorcelled Spitestave), Size Manipulation and Duplication (Via Sun Wukong's Pillar), Can attack in both the Physical and the Ethereal Plane, damaging both the mind and the body of his opponent (Via Sha Wujing's Blades), Earth Manipulation (Via most of his Nature based spells, weapons and Flame Eruption), Magma Manipulation (Via Flame Eruption) Attack Potency: Street level (Can throw 6 other Peak Human level characters who jumped on him around like ragdolls, overpower creatures which are 10 times stronger than an average man) | Small Building level to Building level with his weapons (Can summon small Meteors, cause seismic shockwaves and slay creatures who dwarf entire rooms and can wreck buildings with their size alone). Ignores conventional durability in a variety of ways.| Unknown with the boosters (The boosters were capable of covering the entire World with flames, turning entire forests into deserts) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Consistently shown to be able to dodge and react to lightning, can kill creatures which are as fast as lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Same as before) | At least Massively Hypersonic (His speed is no different from his other forms) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '''(Lifted a hammer which no human could even possibly carry with ease) | At least '''Class 1 (Should be no weaker than his base) | At least Class 1 (Should be no weaker than his base and his geared up state) Striking Strength: Street Class (Can treat Peak Human level beings as if they were ragdolls) | Small Building Class to Building Class (Can summon small meteors, cause seismic shockwaves, can destroy the metal Colossi which dwarf entire rooms in size) | Unknown with the boosters Durability: Wall level (Can survive attacks which can destroy entire stone walls) | Small Building level to Building level (Can survive attacks from creatures which dwarf rooms in size and can wreck buildings with their size alone) | Unknown with boosters Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range | Tens to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: While having Thousands of weapons, the most noticeable ones are these: *'Khiil Urd's Hexglaive:' By far, one of the most powerful weapons in the entire series, capable of sealing the souls of those who stand before it throughout a curse and manipulating probability to kill them just by them taking a single misplaced step even before a single blow is thrown. *'Sun Wukong's Pillar:' Capable of creating duplicates of its user and manipulating his/her size. *'Sha Wujing's Blades:' Capable of moving through both the Physical and the Ethereal plane, these blades strike both the physical body and the mind of the enemy. *'Demeter's Scepter: '''A scepter which allows the user to control both Life and Death. *'Wandbreaker: A greatsword made for the purpose of breaking Magic down and slaying Sorcerers. '''Intelligence: Gifted (A master strategist and a fighter. Capable of outsmarting most of his opponents) Weaknesses: His spells have a cooldown Feats: Check this blog post out if you want to learn more about him Key: Without Weapons | With Weapons | With Boosters Note: Unlike other characters similar to him, Bounty Hunter doesn't use nor rely on Mana. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeon Hunter Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Wand Users Category:Staff Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Game Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Valenthians